cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cave Story Wiki/1
__TOC__ Rearrange things Spoilers everywhere, random bits of self-enduced knowleage, and some parts written up like more of a stratigy guide then a wiki... First thing I'm doing when I get the time is rearanging everything on this... if no one here minds, I won't delete anything but a great game deserves a good looking wiki... ~??? : I agree with Question-Marks up there, there are a lot of problems with this Wiki, both with structure and general tidyness. So, I'll just start trying to fix pages now (I'm not sure how to do much outside of general edits, but through analysis of other Wikis, I should be able to get the gist). Probably one of the first things we shoould do (I'm just trying to get through this with some kind of order here...) is list all of the issues that need fixing (I'll just leave out typos, which can be fixed along with sentence structure (I guess...)) : So, just off the top of my head, after looking through some articles from this Wiki: : - Sentence structure fixes. In the terms of actually making sense in some cases, and making MORE sense if possible. : - Use of division and sub-heading. Such as a small intro, some body text with necessary divisions. : - Proper images, official if possible. The use of fan-made images probably isn't a good idea (most Wikis seem to avoid using them). Most pages are okay with this, but I'm pretty sure at least one or two pages have a problem with this. Also, there needs to be some definition between images from differing versions of the game (as in, at least mentioning which they are from.)... on top of that, if only one version of certain images are going to be used, this should be consistent throughout the Wiki (<-just general cleanliness) Image placement on pages should also be a little more consistent. : - Spoilers! Either cut out certain plot details or hide them (somehow, someone should know how to right?) As well as this, there are some extra details that are possibly mere speculation and can, or should be omitted. I understand spoiler-esque details will be difficult to avoid on some pages, but perhaps by only including certain pieces of valid and necessary informations, it can be avoided to a cerain extent? ...otherwise, we could just ignore the fact that some people may be looking toward this Wiki for assistance (like finding certain items etc) and include all valid points. (.> ) : - Wiki vs Walkthrough. As Triple-Query person earlier stated, some pages feature details that make it seem more like a Walkthrough than a Wiki article. I have seen other Wikis with an actual walkthrough section, so we should probably decide whether or not to include such a section. : - Version differences. Some things are in the Wii version that aren't in the original, correct? And there are sure to be some more differences in the 3DS version, so it is likely that we will have to define certain differences. : So, is there anything more that people think need to be fixed? : I know most of this is pretty much common-sense, but by typing it all out like this I'm hoping that we can work together on fixing up this Wiki, as opposed to working seperately and having no idea who's doing what. (sorry about the wall of text as well) -The Myonmallow who should take more care with papercraft feet 04:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Slider How do I get the slider in the center? Everything's Better With Perry 01:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Rewording and.... Stuff Um, well, I see this wiki needs work, especially after reading all that. I was just wondering if it would be okay I made some changes and tried to fix it up. Just delete anything that seems wrong, and I apologise if so. ): - Vether the noob who doesn't want to figure this out now and will look it up later .__. It's okay, I adopted this wiki awhile ago, and want it to be reworded, the person who had it before wanted it to be more of a guide though. Everything's Better With Perry 22:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) As the other person suggested, I think it would be best if we just added a walkthrough section like other wikis. Hopefully they don't mind. D: Do we have a spoiler warning thing....? And also, I'm sorry if anything I post is wrong. I've been doing a little research. Look! A wild Vether 08:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I don't see why they would mind.Shimmyzmizz 23:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Images As I was searching for rampaging rabbits that try to kill you in the assembly hall (Something I came across. I didn't get to kill it since I was running low on health and had to exit. When I came back it wasn't there anymore. ): -Left clueless-) I came across some images that are the same ones on here. I think they may have been copied over, but you never know for sure. Link Are we supposed to have our own images...? Look! A wild Vether 03:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, all/most of our images come from another site. Shimmyzmizz 23:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) The Doom and Demise of this Wiki This wiki really seems beyond repair. It looks visually unattractive, and some of the templates are sloppy. Some articles are guide-like, while others are short and informative. However, almost all articles have: *Poor grammar. *Poor spelling. *Poor formatting. *Poor writing. *Inconsistencies with the games. *Outright incorrect information. *Opinionated/biased content. *And so on... I might not edit a lot, but I do/did try to check back, hoping for a reform of almost the entire wiki. To those who read this, I recommend looking at the top wikis on this page, and trying to learn from them, especially this one. Shimmyzmizz 03:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Consistancy Across Cave Story Wiki It is obvious that it is not only one person that writes each article on this wiki. Something that gets really annoying is how articles that are in the same category (example: Characters) lack the same format style or structure. It is also apparent that because some prefer the fan translation and others the official that the articles lack consistancy. This is something that really needs to be fixed in my opinion, though this is just a suggestion. This is what I think would be best: *Each article in the same category should use a similar structure. For example, all articles in "Items" should have a picture of the item along with a caption, an introductory paragraph explaining the item's function, and some more information about it such as where it can be obtained in all the Cave Story games (not just one because each game differs). *The wiki in general should stick to the official translation used in the WiiWare version of Cave Story, Cave Story+, and Cave Story 3D just so that it stays consistant and does not confuse readers of this site. All the fan-made differences based on the translation and such should be written in the "Trivia" section. Pac-Man1096 04:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki revamp needed Wiki revamp This wiki is in desperate need of a revamp. The wiki info should be based on only one version of the game, ideally it should be the original pc version because it is the most common. anyways i will be fixing the following things in the coming weeks: - Expanding stub articles - Finding better pictures - Removing refreences to stuff that is not cavestory related (there is a reference to dr gero on the egg corrodor page) - Fixing dead links K210 (talk) 00:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC)